A little piece of heaven
by TheCreepieJoker
Summary: One Shoot/Cindry vuelve a su cuerpo después del incidente en Thriller Bark. Sin dinero ni contactos se plantea acabar con su vida, pero la presencia de Heat arruinara sus planes


**A little piece of heaven**

Desde tiempos inmemorables, el ser humano ha buscado todos los medios posibles (lógicos y fantásticos) derrotar a la muerte y tener una oportunidad más: desde resucitación hasta vida eterna. Solamente existe una fruta del Diablo capaz de crear este ilógico milagro y una vez que se detiene el corazón (al menos que se llevan los procedimientos adecuados rápidamente) no hay vuelta atrás.

Victoria Cindry obtuvo esta oportunidad. No sabe porque o como paso. Los recuerdos posaban delante de sus ojos como flashes, sentimientos repulsivos invadía las paredes de su corazón cada vez que estudiaba su "nuevo cuerpo". De una manera vulgar, se sentía violada. Habían profanado su tumba y manipularon su cuerpo como un juguete, por puro placer o simple curiosidad ¿Cómo se suponía que descasaría en paz, viendo lo que hacía con ella?

Cindry lo sabía. No lo recordaba pero estaba consiente. Habia sido el Doctor Hogb ack quien la habia corrompido. Quien había escavado su tumba, unió las partes necesarias para reconstruirla y le robo la sombra a una inocente joven, para "rellenarla"

Repito: eso lo sabía, no lo recordaba, simplemente lo sabía.

Ahora el huésped se habia ido y su alma habia retornado a su marchito cuerpo. Solamente tenía un vestido negro, botas y un cambio de ropa interior (el que lleva puesto), no tiene dinero o ningún tipo de recurso para movilizarse, y con un poco de información, se habia enterado que llevaba diez años muerta.

Recordó en sus padres (¿Qué dirían cuando la vean?), en su prometido (seguramente, su corazón le pertenezca a otra mujer), en todos sus amigos y seres queridos, todos aquellos que la acompañaron y le dieron fuerza en su carrera como actriz y modelo. Añoraba tanto su antigua vida ¿Qué habia hecho mal para perderla?

Habia querido comenzar de nuevo, pero cada vez que se aparece en el pueblo, los habitantes huyen de ella o le disparan y la amenazan mientras gritan "Monstruo", varias veces trato de explicar pero ellos llamaban a los Marines y no le quedaba otra que escapar. Después del incidente, se dio cuenta ¿Quién creería que es una actriz que después de diez años logro revivir? La catalogaría de loca y la encerrarían en las cuatro paredes blancas.

Lo único que tenía era la vida. Pero no la quería, no lo deseaba. Varias veces se ideo de suicidarse ¿Pero con qué? No tenía ningún tipo de material. La única opción viable era el acantilado a unos pocos kilómetros del puerto. Se habia quitado los zapatos y el vestido negro, dejando expuesta sus múltiples cicatrices, el tatuaje de tela araña en el muslo derecho y su número de inscripción en la pantorrilla izquierda. Las piedras punteaguda le provocan un malestar incomodo en la planta del pie y al observar la altura una presión inundo su cabeza y sus intenciones.

Estaba cogiendo cobardía. Se estaba arrepintiendo.

Negó con la cabeza varias veces. Involuntarias lágrimas salieron de sus ojos azules. Respiro hondo, un par de veces concentrándose en el sonido del mar, como las olas chocaban violentamente con las paredes de piedra. El viento azotaba su cuerpo en varias direcciones: en un momento la incitaba a saltar y en otros, le susurraba que se quédese. No sabía a quién debía obedecer.

-¿Vas a saltar?- una voz tranquila y fría como el invierno rompió sus pensamientos.

No pudo reprimir, un susto al ver el dueño. Es inmensamente alto (incluso un poco más que el doctor) de piel gris recubierta con múltiples cicatrices y tatuajes de espinas alrededor de sus brazos y cuello, pelo celeste muy inflado y cuerpo moldeado, bastante musculoso. Lo más impactante era su rostro: ojos negros y hundidos, al igual que sus mejillas, marcando la diferencia con una línea punteada. En la comisura de su boca habia dos grotescas cicatrices apuntando para abajo. Se veía angustiado y su expresión no cambio ante el susto de la rubia, como si estuviera acostumbrado.

Es un zombi, como ella.

-¡No trates de detenerme!- desvió la mirada para armarse de valor.

-No voy a hacerlo- eso le dolió. Esperaba otra respuesta más reconfortante- No vas a saltar…

-¡Claro que sí!- la voz tranquila del zombi, le molestaba mucho. Quería que la confortara.

-No deseas morir…

-¡¿Y cómo lo sabes?!

-Ya lo habría hecho.

Los latidos de su corazón cesaron cuando entro en razón.

-Es que… ¡Vete!

-Solo obedezco órdenes de mi Capitán.

Ya se habia imaginado que era un pirata. Su apariencia y vestimenta no encajaba para otra categoría, tal vez mercenario o guardaespaldas. Habia visto un enorme barco con una extraña calavera en su bandera negra anclar en el puerto minutos atrás, pero al no escuchar los gritos, lo ignoro completamente.

-¿Vas a saltar…?

Otra vez esa molesta pregunta… ¿Cómo puede estar tan tranquilo?

-Si no lo va a hacer… ¿Quiere que te empuje?

Quiso gritar "NO" pero las letras se quedaron estancadas en su garganta. Al darse vuelta para encararlo, se oculto sus desarrollados pechos y trato de hablar. Un escalofrió recorrió su espina dorsal cuando las pisadas huecas del pirata resonaban cada vez con más fuerza, caminando hacia ella.

La iba a tirar ¿Por qué? Ni siquiera lo conoce. Asustada negó varias veces con la cabeza mientras su cuerpo entraba en un incontrolable temblor. "Por favor… no" susurraba una y otra vez. Era irónico porque hace unos minutos atrás estaba a punto de suicidarse pero ahora lo que más deseaba era seguir conservando la vida. El parecía seguir con su ideal, incluso cuando estiro su brazo derecho, Cindry retrocedió.

Un paso… dos… a la tercera, su pie no encontró suelo donde sostenerse. Enseguida su cuerpo se tambaleo para atrás, el aire que rellenaba sus pulmones, evaporo y un nudo en su garganta le impidio gritar.

Fue como si estuviera en una película de cámara lenta, su pelo corto obstruía su visión, así que no pudo notar cuando el Zombi sujeto con fuerza su muñeca.

Quedo en el Limbo, entre la vida y la muerte. Solamente sus talones hacían contacto con las minúsculas piedras de la abrupta pendiente, si la soltaba, su anterior deseo se cumpliría.

Millones de imágenes posaron delante de sus ojos, todos a una velocidad incomprensible, varias pertenecían de su familia y su antiguo prometido, pero solamente las letras de una simple pregunta resaltaban sobre las demás

-¿Por qué…?

-Ser un monstruo solamente te hace más humano…

Cindry no pudo evitar, bostezar una suave sonrisa, eso tomo de improviso a su "salvador", levantando una ceja interrogatorio. Solo alguien como el, podía entenderla con una simple mirada, una ojeada a su deteriodo cuerpo.

-¿Cómo haces para sentirte vivo?

-Robándole la vida a otros…

El poco calor que el desconocido le habia proporcionado, gracias a la escasa charla, escapo de su piel través de sus poros.

-Eres un asesino...

-Solo cumplo las ordenes de mi Jefe.

-¿No sientes culpa por las víctimas?

-No- simple y clara respuesta. No le pesaba la consciencia ni se detenia a pedir perdon, tampoco mostraba placer o alguna señal sadica

-Le es indiferente- Heat entendió que no era una pregunta

Pareció eterno cuando reunió valor suficiente para realizar una peligrosa pregunta.

-¿Me matas?

Por primera vez, nota un ligero cambio facial, un simple ensanche de ojos en los ojos del Pirata.

-¿Esta segura, señorita?

-Otra opción no tengo... Estoy sola- se obligo a sonreír, sabia que daba una ridícula imagen: con una tonta sonrisa arrugando sus cicatrices y los ojos enrojecidos pero el asesino la empujo de vuelta hacia el, de modo que quedara prisionera entre el brazo izquierdo y su pecho frió. Con la otra mano quito la pistola de su funda y apunto a la cabeza rubia.

Cindry no entendió lo que pasaba hasta que la bala perforo su cerebro. Su ultimo arrepentimiento fue no haberle preguntado su nombre.

Heat sabia bien la temperatura del agua. La señorita hubiera estado un buen tiempo siendo marioneta de las furiosas corrientes marinas; el sufrimiento hubiera sido largo y la muerte interminable.

Habia sido una verdadera lastima... Era la primera vez que conocía a alguien_ como el. _Encima tan hermosa, de dulce sonrisa y cabellos dorados. Por un momento estuvo tentado a proponerle ser la causa para su existencia.

Heat vivía solamente por orden de Eusstas Kid y lo haría hasta cumplir con el sueño del Capitán, no tenia un hogar ni seres queridos que lo esperan de regreso. Tal vez si le proponía el mismo trato a la joven (esperar que el acabe con su tarea o al menos asegurarse que no corra peligro), ella pasaría a ser su amante y tendría una razón para no quitarse la vida. Ambos dependería del otro.

¿Pero Cindry tendría paciencia suficiente como para esperarlo? ¿Y si durante su ausencia se olvida de el y su deseo de suicidarte la vuelve a dominar? Seria lo mismo que nada. Heat no es estúpido, hasta llegar al One piece pasarían años y la jovencita tendría que tolerar una soledad oscura.

Después que ella misma le pidió que la asesine, se dio cuenta que no podría soportarlo. Ni la melancolía ni la acción de entregar su corazón a un asesino.

Asi que le obsequió un pedazo del cielo. En lugar de una muerte solitaria e interminable en la oscuridad. La envolvió con su escaso calor mientras la embriagaba con el extraño olor a pólvora y sangre.

Se despidió del mundo en los brazos de un desconocido, sin dolor ni miedo, de la forma mas rápida posible.

No mantuvo la misma delicadeza. Con torpes movimientos, tiro el cadáver hacia el acantilado, se pregunto una vez mas como ella obtuvo esas visibles marcas y la dejo caer.

Por un momento estuvo tentado a acompañarla cuando la voz de su nakama rompio su hilo de pensamientos

-Con que aquí estabas- gruño el enmascarado- te estuvimos buscando. Ahí que irnos rápido de esta isla. Se viene una tormenta fea.

\- ¿No seria mejor quedarnos en la isla hasta que pase?

-Llamalo como quieras pero... Ahi algo en este lugar que me causa mala espina. Vamonos, ya bastante me costo convencer a Kid.

Al seguirlo se pregunto si ella tendría alguien esperándola en el otro mundo.

Una duda lo atormento apenas realizo su acto de presencia. Pero ya es demasiado tarde para resolverla. Nunca sabrá si ella lo recibirá con un abrazo y una sonrisa cuando se reúnan en el mas allá.

Quiso creer que si

* * *

**Desde hace tiempo anhelaba escribir una historia con esta pareja. Cuando comencé no tenia un objetivo critico, se fue realizando a medida que lo continuaba. **

**Creo que la idea es simple y trate de que no sea trillado ni empalagoso (típica historia de amor) **

**Se que es media "tirada de los pelos" y podría haber dicho algo mas pero tenia miedo de arruinar la historia.**

**Sayonara**


End file.
